


Roaring RFA

by cryptic_anarchist



Category: 1920s - Fandom, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, RFA, Roaring 20s, mysme, mysmeau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptic_anarchist/pseuds/cryptic_anarchist
Summary: The year was 1923, and the Roaring 20's were underway. Four years since the prohibition of alcohol has made it easier than ever to get, if you know the right place that is. Parties brought the great city of New York to life nightly, the blare of trumpets and snares of drums erupting into the cool air and coating the streets in chaotic bliss.We all know the RFA, but what if under a lovely and charitable meeting room was a roaring speakeasy? An era of danger and romance, growing out of the old normals of society.Rika and V decide to form a place for those to let go, funded by the rich Jumin Han and built up by the orphaned Choi twins, where will this style of life take the RFA?





	1. Where Do We Begin?

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe hi Zappy

Rika's fingers were intertwined in front of her as she looked up at the building that would soon hold raving parties hidden away from the world's first glance. She stepped into the building, bowing her head and flashing a toothy grin at the mint-eyed gentleman holding the door open for her, "Why thank you V".

The year was 1923, and the Roaring '20s were underway. Four years since the prohibition of alcohol has made it easier than ever to get- if you know the right place that is. Parties brought the great city of New York to life nightly, the blare of trumpets and snares of drums erupting into the cool air and coating the streets in chaotic bliss.

Flashing past her were two heads of red, arms linked together swinging to the hum of the eldest pretend trumpet. Saeyoungs hands were held high above him, head tilted back as his throat and lips erupted the swift tune of the Charleston. His brothers' legs carrying him around the blonde, taking her hand and spinning her with a laugh before his legs carrying him away, swinging to the beat.

Rika let out a giggle as her black dress flowed around her, the ruffles brushing against her lovers' legs when he intercepted the spin, pulling her into his arms. With a sly grin, she pulled away yet grabbed his wrist and tugged him to the backroom. Moving aside the fake panel of a wall the pair slipped down a set of stairs into a bare bar room, the sounds of fast tapping shoes following after. With the final click of the door, the group was now joined by a late-arriving friend.

"Jumin!" She burst out, taking a few swift steps and hugging her friend.

A small chuckle was let out, "Good evening Rika", a nod to his childhood friend and the two still dancing twins he couldn't help but grin. His father and told him to never visit these parts of the city where the people of new money lived, but here he was. The thrill of a newfound rebellion was pushing the quiet man to a new way of life as with the rest of his generation, "Now, where will begin?"


	2. Plans for the Future

Operation RFA had begun, the five beginning members were crowded around a small dust-covered table, sheets of paper sprawled out across it. Quick thoughts and ideas scribbled down in graphite, revision and heavy editing made half of the pages virtually unreadable. Jumin gathered all the papers together, neatening them into one pile and skimming through the words. Eyes flashing across the flimsy paper he set the stack down again, “Get me a clean paper”, Waving his hand at the twins who both went off to complete the simple task.

Once in his hand, Jumin leaned down over the table, taking out a diamond-encrusted fountain pen from his coat pocket. A whistle from Saeran was heard, but before he could speak Saeran was interrupted by the pop of a pen being uncapped. Gliding the tip across the page he drew out a finalized plan of the room. A bar with drinks on one side and stage on the other. The kitchen would be in the separate backroom of the basement. Chairs and tables would litter the main floor during the day and pushed to the side in the later hours to make way for performers and drunken customers.

Standing straight Jumin rolled his shoulders and glanced over towards Saeyoung “You said you knew somebody who could help us start off with the drinks?”

Saeyoung nodded and leaned against the table, “My partner, Vanderwood. A grumpy but beautifully lovely lady”.

Without hesitation Saeran slapped the back of Saeyoung’s head, his brother's head flying forward and glasses nearly falling off, “Just watch him catch you saying that, dumbass”.

Rubbing the back of his head Saeyoung let out a laugh “I’d be dead before I finished the sentence”, pushing his glasses back up he continued, “But yes, Vanderwood would be able to get us the stuff we need to make drinks and he can probably help us make them as well”.

Jumin nodded, quickly writing Vanderwood down as a source. Funding wouldn’t be an issue with the corporate heir to one of the largest companies in America on their team, but they needed more people. Saeyoung could work on entertainment and if convinced Vanderwood will be able to help with bootlegging the drinks. Rika, V, and Saeran could handle selling the food and drinks but they needed someone to cover cooking, managing the finances properly, and someone to keep the customers under control to some extent. They can’t have any deaths or brawls on their hands, that’s a lawsuit and a half.

Neatening up the official papers again Jumin handed them to V, “Then our plan is set. We simply need at least two, maybe three, more people” He looked around the room before nodding, capping his pen and returning it to his pocket “Recruitment and building. Easy enough”.


End file.
